


Please Don't Stop The Music

by ClubsRainbows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, it might in the futute, just a club thing, like literally i just had this in my mind for forever, sorry it doesn't end in smut, this was written to please dont stop the music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClubsRainbows/pseuds/ClubsRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, someone always caught his attention. He saw again, those blue eyes and curly hair.</p><p>Isaac Lahey.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Or the one where Danny is escaping and Isaac is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at Mahealahey fics, sorry if it seems out of character!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so sorry for spelling/grammar errors.

He'd come to dance.

That was it. That was the only thing he'd wanted. Dancing. Some thumpa thumpa beats and bodies grinding up against each other, something simple, something familiar. He wanted something mindless and fun and _simple_. Something that could take his mind off all the bullshit that was going on and the whispers he heard down the corridors. Something he knew and loved.

If Danny knew anything, he knew dancing.

He knew it. He felt it. He felt every single drum beat, the chord changes, the emotion behind the guitar. It resonated inside of him and made his moved his hips just right, know exactly where to put his arms, what to do with his body when the chorus came. It was calming. It was familiar. It made his body move exactly how he wanted it to, shoulders relaxed and hips loose. Every issue he ever had just disappeared as soon as he hit the dancefloor. His body moved and he followed it, not ignoring the people around him but... not caring about them. This night was about him, what he wanted, what he needed.

And of course, someone caught his eye.

They always did. There'd always be someone. Someone who's hair was styled just right or their eyes were just the right shade of blue. Someone who's fashion taste was that right mix of jock and indie, or so outlandish it just had to draw the eye. There was always someone that pulled his attention away from the sheer joy he felt when he was on the dance floor, shirtless and sweaty and just letting go. It was his escape, after all. He'd come and just do what he wanted to, consequences be damned. Still, someone always caught his attention. He saw again, those blue eyes and curly hair.

Isaac Lahey.

Saying he was making eyes was an understatement. Danny felt those eyes on him. He was being watched and he was fairly certain it wasn't because he was in trouble, not like when he'd avoided Stiles running right at him. No, this was much more familiar. Isaac was at the bar, nursing a drink that would have no affect on him at all, his eyes on Danny. It wasn't strange. Danny was used to people looking at him that way. People who saw him and his lacrosse-trained body, the way he moved his hips, the way he was so sure of himself. It wasn't arrogance, not like Jackson. It was just that Danny saw himself as himself, and he was confident in it.

Isaac tipped his nearly empty glass towards him.

He'd been here long enough to know the etiquette. It was an offer, an invitation. Did he want another drink? He just nodded back, all smiles. He watched as Isaac smiled back, slightly predatory, and leaned back towards the bar. If the dude wanted to buy him a drink, Danny wasn't exactly about to complain. He was never one to turn down a free drink, even if the guy buying it thought he'd get lucky. He was just here to dance, that was all. He was here to have a good time and shake the stress that was still lingering, lose some of the tension in his shoulders and the weight weighing on him.

Hello, where had Isaac come from?

There he was, stood in front of Danny with a half-empty cup in one hand and a full one held out in offering. Danny reached out for it, letting his fingers linger for just long enough to take Isaac's appearence in properly. He'd lost the leather jacket, favouring a low-cut grey t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans topped off with boots. It was different. Not altogether a bad different, either. Danny grinned and he sipped his drink, taking in Isaac's face. A hint of eyeliner.

Well, it wasn't what Danny had expected.

He took a sip - and hello, it was he'd been drinking all night - and nodded appreciatively, a smile dancing around his lips. The fact that Isaac had payed that much attention was slightly creepy, he knew that, but it wasn't any worse that anyone else in the Jungle. Find a guy you liked, see what he was drinking, offer another one. It was pretty standard and exactly what he expected from... well, anyone. He wasn't one to turn down a free drink. Isaac was in front of him, that confident smirk on his face and his top just low-cut enough to show the hint of his muscles.

Fuck it.

Danny danced. He did what he was best at. Isaac was right in front of him, mostly-finished beer in his hand and looking cocky as ever. He hooked an arm around the back of Isaac's neck and carried on dancing, hips moving fluidly and his brain just thinking fuck it. To his credit, Isaac didn't miss a beat. He followed the beat of the music, the lyrics, the subtle tone shifts and every action of his hips reflected the song. Danny met him, beat shift, tone change, everying.

Fuck.

All he'd come out to do was dance, and here he was. Almost chest-to-chest with Isaac Lahey, of all people. He felt the way Isaac shifted his hips, moved his chest, shifted his hand on Danny's back ever so slightly. He saw the change, just for a second, of Isaac's eyes. Blue to bright gold and back again. Werewolf. He took it as a good sign, common sense be damned, and shifted ever so slightly so that their hips were aligned _just_ right.

Isaac's eyes turned gold again.

Danny grinned and thrust again, just to get them that little bit closer. Just enough so that they were chest-to-chest, Danny's head in Isaac's shoulder as he felt the curly-haired boy thrust back against him. The way their hips were aligned, the way their chests were pressed against each other, Danny could feel everything. He raised his hand to Isaac's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

It tasted like bourbon.

It was probably Isaac's drink of choice for the night, but Danny could work with it. Isaac tasted of bourbon, and he'd feel ashamed if he ever admitted it but he thought it tasted of rainbows and sex. Fruity and alcoholic and he could practially feel Isaac's smirk just by kissing him. It was intoxicating. It was more intoxicating than all the drinks he'd had that night. How did he ever think Isaac was innocent? Isaac could move his hips in ways that could put porn stars to shame and his tongue, the way he could tell what Danny wanted meant... He didn't even know what, but it promised good things.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
